winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Velonasaur
The Velonasaur is one of the Creatures in [https://ark.gamepedia.com/ARK_Survival_Evolved ARK: Survival Evolved]'s Extinctionexpansion. Contents hide *1Basic Info **1.1Dossier **1.2Behavior **1.3Appearance **1.4Color Scheme and Regions **1.5Drops **1.6Base Stats and Growth ***1.6.1Wild Stats Level-up *2Combat **2.1General **2.2Strategy **2.3Weaponry **2.4Dangers **2.5Weakness *3Taming **3.1Taming Food **3.2Preferred Food **3.3KO Strategy *4Utility **4.1Roles **4.2Collectibles *5Spotlight *6Notes/Trivia *7Gallery *8References Basic Info[edit | edit source] Dossier[edit | edit source] This dossier section is intended to be an exact copy of what the survivor Helena, the author of the dossiers has written. There may be some discrepancies between this text and the in-game creatures. Behavior[edit | edit source] The velonosaur will wander around the desert dome attacking any herbivores in sight. At mid range it will fold out its frills and shoot spines for an impressive DPS. Appearance[edit | edit source] A medium sized, bi-pedal carnivore that is shaped similar to a Raptor or Dilophosaur. The Velonasaur can be identified by its large frills that surround its head, and the quilled tail. They most often appear in warm colors: such as red, orange, yellow, brown, black and grey. Color Scheme and Regions This section displays the Velonasaur's natural colors and regions. For demonstration, the regions below are colored red over an albino Velonasaur. The colored squares shown underneath each region's description are the colors that the Velonasaur will randomly spawn with to provide an overall range of its natural color scheme. Hover your cursor over a color to display its name and ID. Server admins can use this region information in the Console Command"cheat SetTargetDinoColor https://ark.gamepedia.com/Color_IDs". For example, "cheat SetTargetDinoColor 0 6" would color the Velonasaur's "body lower" magenta. Region 1: Claws Drops[edit | edit source] *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Raw_Meat.png Raw Meat *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Hide.png Hide Base Stats and Growth[edit | edit source] Note that creatures will have different stats in Survival of the Fittest 1Percentages are based on the value of the stat the moment the creature was tamed (after taming effectiveness) 2The absolute Base Damage is shown here instead of the percentage. 3Wild creatures do not level up movement speed 4Torpidity increases every level on wild creatures, but can not be increased once they are tamed. *For a comparison of the stats of all creatures, see Base Creature Statistics. *For an explanation of exactly how the levelup calculation works, see Creature Stats Calculation. *These are the base speeds of the creature at 100% Movement Speed *For a comparison of the speeds of all creatures, see Base Creature Speeds Wild Stats Level-up Type in values of a wild creature to see on which stats it's emphasized. Green values on a high-level creature are very good for breeding. If you have already tamed your creature you can try to recover the breeding-stats with an external tool.[1] Note that after the creature is tamed it gets bonuses on some stats depending on the taming effectiveness. This makes it hard to retrieve the levels on a tamed creature, so this tool is only for wild ones, but gives a first impression, how well the stats are distributed. Combat[edit | edit source] This section describes how to fight against the Velonasaur. General[edit | edit source] The Velonasaur is a strong well rounded creature. If a player is a good distance away, it will shoot quills at the player. If in close range, the Velonasaur will do a swipe attack, dealing moderate damage. Sometimes it will swing its body around and throw quills similar to a https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Thorny_Dragon.png Thorny Dragon. Strategy[edit | edit source] Use rocks, trees, and buildings nearby to duck behind if the Velonasaur starts firing quills.It should be noted that if you are too far away from the Velonosaur, it cannot fire quills at you. Try to fight these dinosaurs with other survivors so if you are targeted, your tribe member can cover you. A metal shield can absorb a barrage if needed. If cover isn't an option, get up very close to them and kite them but don't leave close range; they will only fire their quills when a certain range threshold is reached. Another strategy is to find an low cliff or mountain next to the Velonasaur. Then you want to aggro it, if you are the right angle the Velonasaur will shoot at the cliff, due to their code forcing them to shoot at your mid torso, you will be able to shoot the Velonasaur without it hitting you. Once it starts running simply follow it and keep tranqing it until it’s knocked out. Weaponry[edit | edit source] A Longneck rifle or a Crossbow is suggested to take one of these down. Decent flak is almost a necessity to take a higher level down. If you feel confident, you can go in with an apprentice+ Sword and metal or riot shield. Dangers[edit | edit source] The Velonasaur can be a menace if one is unwary of their behavior. Staying at range will allow them to fire a constant barrage at you, shredding basic flak armor in only a couple of seconds and bringing a swift death. They also have a close-range AoE attack that can cause serious damage but this seems to be rarely used or used just once or twice during an encounter. Weakness[edit | edit source] The Velonasaur is not incredibly fast, so you should be able to outrun them on most tamed dinosaurs. This also means you can quickly rush them while riding a Carnotaurus and they will have no time to react with their ranged attacks. They also have low torpor so you can knock them out or get them to flee quickly. The Velonasaur typically travels alone or with a mate, so you won't have to worry about packs. Taming[edit | edit source] For general information about domesticating a wild creature see Taming. Taming Food[edit | edit source] Note that the values are for optimal cases, always bring extra supplies! For a level-dependent count of resources needed, try an external taming calculator. Preferred Food[edit | edit source] KO Strategy[edit | edit source] The Velonasaur tames through the knockout method. It has an attack where it shoots quills rapidly at a target. These can greatly damage both the player and the player's armor. Once you have a way to defend yourself against the quills, taming is easy. The Velonasaur has generally low torpor, and will tame fairly quickly. It is best to use two or more survivors. Have each survivor place a wooden or stone wall/windowed wall on opposite sides of the Velonasaur. Then, have one survivor bola the creature then duck behind the wall. The Velonasaur will target that survivor. The other survivor(s) will then have a clear shot either through the window of the wall or the side. If the Velonasaur targets you, duck behind the wall for cover. A more basic strategy is to have one player use a Wooden Shield / Metal Shield to tank the turret attack while another player knocks out the Velonasaur from a distance If another survivor is not available, a really simple method of taming the Velonasaur is to tank it with another dino. A Carno leveled in some health or using a quality saddle can be used to confront the Velonasaur before it can react. Typically it will just try to swipe at the dino at this point. Dismount with your mount on passive, stand back some, and fire away with your tranquilizing weapon of choice. Once they reach the torpor limit to run, they are easy to keep up with and then down. Another tactic, if a health-boosting dino is not present, and there are no structures nearby, is to utilize the natural surroundings. Velonasaur quills cannot reach past objects, and so it will not hit survivors hiding behind it. Easier than all of the above strategies is to simply run up to one in even primitive flak and to stay within melee distance while knocking it out. Its melee damage is comparable to a small flock of dodos, and taking into consideration how low its torpor limit is, one can easily knock out even a max level Velonasaur with no problems. The only downside to this strategy is that you have to find one that isn't near any other potential threats which could tamper with the knockout process, especially other Velonasaurs'' that cannot be rendered harmless by running into their melee distance.'' If none of those suit your fancy build one wood foundation three wood walls a wooden doorway, and a wood ramp. Place the wooden foundation down,place the wooden walls in a U then the door in the last spot and place the ramp going up away from the door. this will take advantage of the coding of it shooting at your torso allowing you to solo traq it with taking little to no damage Utility[edit | edit source] Roles[edit | edit source] Scout - Level speed, stamina and health. Its smaller size, combined with its speed closely resembling that of a https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Raptor.png Raptor and its ability to keep enemies off at a distance makes for a great starter scout. War Mount - Level melee damage and stamina. A good level Velonasaur with high melee damage can shred enemy and wild dinos with ease from a safe distance, and it's swing attack guarantees weak-spot hits that can devastate most enemies all around it. 'Base Defense -' The Velonasaur has a turret mode that can be enabled. When parked up on a higher elevation and on aggressive, the Velonasaur can defend your base from dinosaur threats like an actual turret. They have the advantage of doing more potential damage than standard turrets and they don't require power to run, but they will not shoot rockets or have perfect targeting like auto turrets. Moreover, if the target is within melee range, it will either use its melee swiping attack, or swing itself around to release spines around itself, more dangerous when it is hit by it which will take a while for it to return to its state. Consider a mix for defensing your base. (Note: It seems that when a creature is in turret mode, the melee damage multiplier is ignored. This also applies to the Chalicotherium. More testing is required.) Collectibles[edit | edit source] Notes/Trivia[edit | edit source] *The scientific name of the Velonasaur, Velonasaurus spinavultus, roughly translates to: "Needle lizard with a thorny face". *The Velonasaur is a fictional Creature. Category:Dinosaur